The Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research (MICHR) is a catalytic hub that significantly impacts the translation of investigative science into innovative improvements in clinical care and health policy. Our objective is to empower researchers and research communities within and outside the University of Michigan (U-M), creating a positive impact on health across local, regional, national, and global scales. We will achieve this objective through the following overarching specific aims: 1) Innovate and implement effective educational approaches to developing a skilled and diverse translational research workforce; 2) Catalyze effective research with community partnerships to accelerate the translation of breakthroughs that benefit society; 3) Promote clinical and translational research across translational phases and across the lifespan; 4) Advance research methods and processes that enable higher quality clinical and translational research; 5) Develop, demonstrate, and disseminate informatics innovations that facilitate the translation of biomedical discoveries to health impact. MICHR aspires to have a unique, substantial, measurable, and recognizable impact on U-M and the health of our communities. In order to achieve this with efficiency, we have critically evaluated pre- existing strengths and emerging opportunities across the institutional research landscape. MICHR will enhance and develop partnerships with major research and regulatory units on campus to develop an efficient pipeline that accelerates the translation and implementation of discoveries while also promoting cross-cutting signature initiatives that engage research and community members from all phases of translation.